


The Forge of Love

by Nantai



Series: The Forge [2]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Dorks in Love, Engagement, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nantai/pseuds/Nantai
Summary: Another take on the prompt: Nightingale, forge. This time with fluff!
Relationships: Thomas Nightingale/Alexander Seawoll
Series: The Forge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649545
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	The Forge of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Margot_Lescargot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margot_Lescargot/gifts).



> So apparently Margot_Lescargot had something a bit more fluffy in mind when she prompted me (never prompt me at night if you want fluff). Meaning I sat down and wrote it this morning, ignoring all my duties and any food consumption. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Alex was watching Thomas forge. It was one of his most favourite sights. Most of the time Alex would only pop in to remind Thomas to drink or eat something. But when Thomas was forging in the traditional way, meaning without magic, he was a sight to behold and Alex stayed for a few minutes to enjoy it. 

Thomas was wearing nothing under his forging apron again and Alex swore if Thomas burned himself and got another flashback from that he was going to buy a long-sleeved one. Who cared if it was impractical if it kept his love from getting hurt!

Alex couldn’t quite see what Thomas was doing, he seemed to work on something small. But the play of his back muscles was on clear display. The smithy was only lit by the fire and even just standing there Alex was starting to sweat. 

Thomas’ back was covered by a sheen of sweat and streaks of soot. The scars stood out as lighter patches of skin and Alex remembered how they felt under his fingertips and lips with a smile. 

Alex’ fingers brushed the ring box in his sweatshirt pocket and giggly happiness filled his chest. Thomas and he had been talking about getting married for a while now and last week Alex had found the perfect ring while checking out a crime scene in a jewellery store. He had gone back this morning to pick the ring up and couldn’t wait for dinner that night when he would present it to Thomas. 

Who now stopped hammering away at his project and turned to push it into the cooling water. Alex still couldn’t see what it was, but he didn’t care. 

He stepped fully into the forge. “Have you had breakfast yet, trouble?”

Thomas cursed and nearly dropped the tongs. “Do you think Molly would let me work without breakfast?”

Alex chuckled. “I guess not, but you have been known to give your food to Toby and then sneak out anyway.”

Thomas had turned around then, positioning himself between Alex and the workbench. A secret project then? 

“I promise I did eat,” Thomas said with a grin, wiping his hands on a cloth that certainly had seen better days. 

Alex wanted to kiss that stupid grin so badly that he did just that. Stepping into Thomas’ space and leaning down to kiss him softly. Thomas was careful not to touch him, but Alex would have nothing of that and pulled his arms around him. 

Thomas used that to manoeuvre them out of the smithy and into the courtyard. 

Alex laughed at him. “I wouldn’t have looked, I promise.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Thomas said with a wink and a smile. 

Alex was so happy to see his love like that. He knew how much therapy it had taken for Thomas to start feeling better again. 

They went inside and Thomas got into the shower while Alex went into the mundane library and settled in with his offline laptop to do some paperwork. Peter might moan about the lack of internet within the walls of the Folly, but Alex liked the added security and kept his most important files on a laptop in the mundane library. No possibility of remote access and neither Thomas nor Peter would touch it. Alex didn’t think Molly and Foxglove would either. He knew they were both able to navigate modern technology (even if Foxglove still sometimes got too excited and accidentally zapped the electronics). But Thomas had told them not to use anything they didn’t have permission to use and it seemed to work. 

It had helped that Alex had gotten Molly her own tablet for Christmas which she let Foxglove borrow occasionally, but only under supervision. 

Lunch was a quiet affair, Alex working and Thomas reading up on magical theory. The afternoon was spent in a similar fashion and soon it was time for them to get ready to go out. 

Alex chose his favourite suit, one that had been tailored to fit him very well. Thomas had appreciated it a lot last time he wore the suit. So much so that they then had to hurry to still make it in time for dinner. Definitely a good choice for tonight. 

He met Thomas downstairs, and after a slightly dirty kiss that left Alex rather breathless for a while, they stepped out into the evening. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who had dressed in their best outfit for the occasion. They took the Jag to the restaurant and went inside holding hands. 

The restaurant was upscale, but Thomas and Alex were something like regulars by now and settled in at their usual table. The waiter appeared shortly after and Alex let Thomas order for them. 

Admittedly he was so nervous he didn’t know whether he could stomach anything, but when the light mushroom soup arrived Alex was glad to find his appetite returning. 

The food was excellent as usual and after they finished the main course Alex excused himself, ostensibly to go to the men’s room. In reality, he took the chance to catch their water as he entered the kitchen. He had already announced his plan when he made the reservation and Josh was overjoyed to take the small ring box. 

“I’m so happy for the two of you!” he said in his broad Glaswegian accent. “Let’s get this show on the road then!”

Alex went to the men’s room to splash some water in his face and took a deep breath. The hour of truth was drawing near. 

He returned to the table and found Thomas smiling at him. He sat back down and they resumed their discussion about an exhibit they wanted to visit soon. 

It didn’t take long for Josh to appear bearing a tray with two small ceramic bowls and two glasses of what looked to be champagne. 

“On the house,” Josh said, putting the glasses down with a wink.

When Alex looked down at his lava cake he found a small red, fondant cushion bearing a beautiful iron ring that was inlaid with gold veins. He looked up at Thomas who was still staring at the simple silver band with one singular, square-cut diamond. 

“I guess that means yes,” Alex said, feeling a sappy grin spread on his lips. 

Thomas looked up and he saw tears in his love’s eyes. So Alex reached over the table and took his hand. 

“I love you, Thomas,” Alex said softly. “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

“Oh God, yes,” Thomas breathed and pulled Alex’ hand to his lips. “Yes a thousand times over, Alexander.”

“Wonderful,” Alex said, smiling broadly. 

“You are the light of my life, you gave me the best gift I could hopeful: your unconditional love,” Thomas continued, still holding Alex’ hand. “Would you do me the honour to accept my proposal and marry me?”

“Of fucking course,” Alex said with vigour, now fighting tears as well. “It’d be my pleasure.”

And with that Thomas released his hand reaching for the iron band. Alex held out his left hand and let Thomas slip the ring on his ring finger. A rush of the smell of a forest in spring, a ticking clockwork and heavy canvas hit him and Alex knew that Thomas had imbued the ring with some of his magic. 

Alex slipped the ring he had chosen for Thomas on his ring finger and kissed it with a small smile, looking up into his love’s eyes. His fiancé now!

Only then they became aware of the applause of the surrounding tables and Alex blushed furiously. They toasted with the glasses of champagne and Alex threw an admonishing look at Josh, who had obviously known. 

“So that’s what you did this morning?” Alex asked, attacking his lava cake with a spoon. 

“I was putting on the finishing touches and you nearly made me drop it,” Thomas said, pointing an accusatory spoon full of lava cake at Alex. 

“Sorry,” Alex said sheepishly. 

Thomas grinned and shook his head at Alex. 

They left the restaurant the same way they had entered it: holding hands. But now Alex had a fiancé and a very handsome one at that. They drove home, still holding hands and snuck into the Folly through the back entrance, quickly vanishing up the stairs. 

In Thomas’ room, Alex pulled his finacé close and kissed him deeply, bending him over backwards in a very cliché move. They soon came up for air though and Thomas started peppering kisses along Alex’ jawline while he made short work of their suit jackets. Sometimes magic was quite useful, Alex had to admit when he saw their jackets sailing neatly over to the coat hanger. 

Alex didn’t quite recall how they made it over to the bed, but as he used his weight to hold Thomas still while he gave him a few well-placed hickies Alex thought that he could go on like this forever. 

This man was his now, and nothing would ever change that. 

His fiancé. His love. His trouble.


End file.
